Lupin Chevrolet
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Lupin is often a man of simple aspirations and goals, wreathed in world wisdom whom he is eager to share, and always willing to soothe the weary with his words and food. A stoic individual who aspires to be a man of Aristotelian virtue, he rarely chooses to take confrontation stances, and prefers to appease rather than fight. While many scoff this as sign of weakness, those who know Lupin better often tell that it's easy to confuse his restrain for cowardice. Those who are the closest to him have heard glimpses of his past life. A past matted with so much blood, violence and madness that drove the poor man sick of it all. His smile, in the end, betrays a deep sorrow at the blows received in life which he never quite recovered from. His hobbies are fairly mundane and down to earth. Hunting and cooking, part of the cycle of living beings, are two things he likes to do and perform with care. Doing a sloppy work is a disservice to the lives sacrificed for nourishment. In a sense, he's quite cynical about the fact the world is full of killing, and it will never stop as long as people and supernatural creatures draw breath, but that doesn't mean one has to get drunk on it. Moderation is the key. Rarely, someone who doesn't stop at the warnings he kindly dispatches, draws his ire. In those few instances he deems violent action to be a necessary deed, he's outright unrelenting, because if one has to do something that he doesn't like, better being so throughout it won't be needed twice. History Lupin was born near a forested area of France. His family took the fact that there had been a wolf attack to livestock and his clear golden eyes as a sign to choose his name (for Lupin means "related to wolf"). While he experienced some amount of bullying due to some ill-fated naming, young Lupin had a relative normal childhood. He liked particularly going into the woods to think and find himself at peace. The young boy grew into a young man of humble virtue, and as a teenager he had a sighting of a misterious red-haired waif in the forest, washing her face by a nearby stream. While the first encounter didn't last long, it had a lasting impact, and both teenagers eventually would meet in the same clearing to talk, chat and just in general laze and goof around. Her name was Claire, and she had a gentle demeanour, albeit a bit clueless about the whole world. Lupin found it all charming, that and her mystery. He never knew which family of the town she belonged to, but she was certainly eye-catching. Yet the gears of the world do not stop. Days after he proposed to her with a bouquet of flowers from the forest, the duty of the country called. The War to end all Wars, they called it. He was drafted and shipped, and landed in a certain stretch of trenches which apparently was not that active at first... The name: Verdun. Lupin's memories are a vague haze of the madness that followed. Constant fire, rains, wounds, disease. New and terrible weapons. Losing barely known faces to gunfire. Becoming wounded. Becoming maimed. All for a small muddy stretch of ruined soil. This... this was the madness of the world at its finest. Lupin braced himself, and with no small amount of luck, managed to outlive the offensive. It came at a terrible cost. He would never walk. One of his eyes would forever be clouded. His innards ruined, and his left arm crippled as well. More like a man, he was half of it. But he yearned, he clung onto hope he'd see his sweet Claire once again. And so he did. Claire didn't look like she had aged much, but he looked a different person altogether. Broken in tears, Claire was aghast. How could anyone be so wickedly cruel, she did not understand. "It's the way of the world. Nothing we can do about it." Lupin said, full of sadness. It was the last straw. Claire's will broke, and the truth gushed forth like a flood in between sobs. She confessed what she was in truth, and how she had missed him, and in the end, she gritted her teeth and gave him the curse, so he could walk and embrace her once more, consequences be damned. He spent a fair amount of time bedridden, pain like fire searing his now regenerating parts. Eventually he managed to muster enough strength to walk. He was drawn by an unseen call to the forest. He understood this was probably his inner beast reacting to something. The alpha was calling, he surmised. And he'd answer. What awaited him was the mangled corpse of his beloved, her face savaged beyond reason, and innards split open, while her dainty figure was nailed to a thick tree. Lupin roared and howled, unable to contain the grief and anger. A voice came from the forest. "This was her punishment for breaking our oath of secrecy and turning a cripple into kin. What a disappointment of a daughter. But I will offer you a chance. Kneel and you will be spared." said the mysterious, bestial being. "Never." Lupin was beyond reason, and even if the alpha's powerful mind and attraction tried to restrain his judgement, he managed to shrug it off. "Then your life and that of your closest of kin will be forfeit." An eerie farewell followed. But deep in Lupin's mind, the fires of hatred and revenge burned bright. He reached his own home, and without any second to waste, he burnt his own hands by manipulating every single silverware he could find and turn it into silver weapons. Without saying a word, he weighted his weapons, and fortified his home against the entire pack of werewolves. Entry points were trapped with wire. Stakes with silver tips were placed in booby traps. The keen senses of the werebeasts allowed them to overcome some, but as soon as they broke a door, Lupin's guns opened fire on the beasts, causing them swift death. In the end, only the Alpha remained, who launched a desperate attack at him, fueled by rage and pride. But rage and pride did not stop a gun aimed at his face. Lupin was swift, he was brutal, and he was throughout. His relation with the creatures exposed, he packed up and migrated to a new place, in order to quell the ghosts of his mind. Only the forests and cooking seemed to soothe his scarred mind, so he settled to create a restaurant. Little by little life came back into his soul, and he relocated with his new food processing skills to Ember Grove, where he hoped to create a small refuge against the madness of the world. A refuge known as Clair de Lune, paying an homage to the one woman he truly loved in his life. It's a food truck for now, though. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A